world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Act II
ACT 2 (HIGH CONCEPT) Pangea is thriving, Strange beautiful trees engulf the land, boarders have been drawn, Multiple cities and communities have formed under the rule of President Hoover.( 9 states have form 1city w/ college for each state) Communities of people outside of law live out side of the cities. (animal life in cities remain normal) some crossbreed animals outside of walls. states were structured based off where you live/are from you are now forced to pick between 2 occupations that benefit the nation. So if your nation is full of either doctors or nurses you can only be one of those to but to be there better occupation (in this case the doctor) your chances are gonna be a lot harder to land. You can also only learn about an occupation and get certified at the colleges. With out certification you can not work at any location anywhere in the nation. Once done with school you are allowed to go anywhere in the nation except the capital state (AFRICA). Only if you were among the top of your class where you invited to the capital but never for long to maintain capital secrets(thus capital animals remain secret). If you were born in the capital you were given the right to go to the capitals college which allows you to become anything you want with a high chance of success. (20 years after reaching City) Our main Protagonist has now grown up through this system. Originally 12 when he first started this adventure. 15 when got to the city. He is now 35 years old and a teach. He’s Traveled the land and seen almost every corner of the earth but has never been to the capital. On his adventure he learned about the people and their struggles with life. He taught them the Strength of hope and perseverance. He lead by example and educated all because he believe knowledge is your greatest tool for survival. Our story opens on an announcement that the capital is admitting its next generation of youth into its school and with that giving an opportunity to teachers and professors to come teach in the capital. The catch was only the top candidates where admitted. The test included self defensive mechanism test to determine if you man be a danger. A written exam, and a physical test of athletics and/ or combat (depending if your an athlete or military). Teachers and students would take the same test but with a variation of difficulty(Teacher test harder). Our main protagonist will eventually pass the test and be admitted into the capital. There He is shocked to see a special breed of cross breed animals he had never seen before(Gorilla/Armadillo maybe more too).Not only that but the amount of riches the capital had was outstanding. Streets where made of gold, all the windows were made with diamonds, and everyone had an animal (MAYBE). Through our all of our hero’s travels he had never seen anything like it. Just separation and inequality between the states. As he began to settle and the school year started he meets more and more people from the capital. He see’s how privileged they are and how ignorant there can be to how life is out side of the capital. It wasn’t until he met one student from the capital who seemed to be as caring and passionate as he was (Second Protagonist). (ALL IN) The student was able to show him the good in some people and in turn the teacher showed him the struggle of the people around the student. He did this to inspire him to not only enjoy what life gives you but to also not be blind/afraid to help the people around you. Eventually helping the Teacher settle down and get used to his new life as a teacher. Helping educate the masses and work for a better tomorrow. A full year has passed and a new class of kids from the nation have been admitted into the college. Our Teacher has started his second year at the school along with second protagonist (the student). The Student now meets a girl ( who we later find out is the daughter of the man who originally made propaganda poster). Girl is very shy and kind of an outcast but boy befriends girl.Boy and girl start a love interest that develops over the course of the school year. During this year They start to learn about cross breeding and generate ideas for their own crossbreed animal. Once the girl and boy are together they share stories from their past. Girl talks about father who was assassinated 7 years after he and his wife arrived to the City( He died when she was 1). Mother used to tell her that he was assassinated because he had to many questions and wouldn’t be quite about some conspiracy. He used to work in the white house as a news reporter but was fired because he had “gone to far”. She the reveals that her dad overheard a conversation with president hoover and other world power colluding to reunite the planet and form “PANGEA” under his rule but with their help. They did so with a special serum they implanted into the earths crust that cause the the continents to shift into the world we know today. Once aware of this news they inform our first protagonist( the teach) about the whole situation which he kind of dismisses, but when she shows him the poster her dad created all those years ago. He remembers seeing them when he was a kid and all the commotion that had risen with it. Now interested in what they say they start talking about how maybe they are the cause for the crossbreed animals and glowing trees too. they then take samples from the trees and learn they have been genetically modified in some unnatural way. Since all plant life was affected that means the animals that eat the plants are affected and the animals eating the animals are most likely getting affected. Once sure the government was behind this The teacher can no longer remain silent. He talks to the kids about a revolution. About a free state where all people from the world can travel and settle where ever they like. A place where equality and freedom are not separate and you can be what ever you want no matter where your from. A place where people in a position of power abuse it for personal gain [ End of Second School Year ] As summer starts the teach and the students start to spread the word about what the government did and show people just how much people struggle out side of the walls. As the students find more youth to join our cause our teacher speak to some of his trusted colleagues at the university and other friends he’s made over the years to try and get them to join their cause.All Summer the kids travel the capital in search for any people who sympathize as the teacher went back to every corner of the nation spreading word of this injustice and inequality. of Third Year Everyone starts their normal routine. the students are in class and everyone is excited to be back in school and a new wave of kids have once again been admitted into the capital. Our hero’s have successfully built a following and with this new wave of kids, they plan to to and recruit even more before attacking the presidents palace. (VENTI FAILURE) Once they have recruited some of the last wave of kids to come they start to train for this revolution. Some kids are on the verge of creating their own cross breed animals ( maybe main hero’s already have). Some Of the kids that were approached that didn’t like the idea eventually will rat them out by pretending to be one of them but then reporting it to someone high up at the university. This confirms stories the government may have heard over the summer about a man spreading “lies about the nation” to the states. once confirmed the government sent an assassin with a special crossbreed of super animals to kill the teacher and hopefully stop the revolution. This leads to a big fight the teacher/kids were not ready for. Everyone who was not originally from the capital an was imprisoned and the teacher was killed on the spot in front of everyone to be made an example of. Because the government viewed this as an outsides problem they offered all there that were from the capital a choice. Go to jail with them and die or join the military and atone for their sins. Our boy Protagonist chose this path and left his love in jail and abandoned the revolution. (SOAPBOX REVISITED) Once in jail the remaining students all but give up hope. Super breed animals surround the prison. Our New Main Protagonist (The Girl) is heart broken and torn from the lost of her teacher. realizing she must not give up hope she rallies her fellow people and devise a plan to get out. A couple nights pass and when the time they initiate there plan which almost works flawlessly until they get to the last gate of the prison. Right as there about to get caught the boy protagonist (in National Armor) papers and helps guide them to freedom but once again stays behind because he is to afraid of the government but loved her enough to risk helping her get to freedom. Once out the prison they get to the docks and travel on a boat to china and regroup. They know they have Just scrapped by but talk among each other and know this fight is not over. They need to take this land back and get the people of the nation to rally behind them. They need their own breed of animals to fight back. They need a to make sure the government pays for what it has done to the world so they can start a new one where everyone is truly equal and free.